Diaries
by indigosky17
Summary: The Ashdene Ridge children write their diaries based on the events that happen in 'Skye's Diary: A whole new life in care'.
1. Chapter 1

**One - Bailey's entry**

Dear Diary,

I hate that Mike makes us do this. I hate having to tell you everything that has happened and how I feel about it. I mean why. If I'm angry this ain't gonna help. Just make me more agitated about it all.

Anyway, today was Christmas. I went downstairs to find this weird freaky kid with roughly chopped brown hair sleeping on the sofa. Called Skye, like I care. Mike says she is coming to live with us. Fantastic. I just get another annoying child about the place, screaming and shouting. She's nine which makes it worse. I mean take Harry and Floss. They are so clingy and noisy all the time and she even is friends with Harry. That means more noise and more children underfoot.

I just wish my dad would come back so I don't have to deal with all this. It ain't my fault that I'm here. It's his. If he didn't swan off to find a job, I wouldn't be stuck here.

Oh, Johnny was being annoying again just by breathing. He breathes so loud. We had a bit of a fight over the table at dinner and I spilt Harry's drink but he just thought he had done it so the fault isn't mine. I love it when the little ones get into trouble for my actions. Makes me feel so much… better. Mind you they never moan about it. They are so happy all the time. Even Skye seems like that.

I can't imagine losing my parents on Christmas Eve. I just can't.

**A/N: Inspired by my enjoyment of writing Skye's diary entries I thought why not tell the story of Skye through the eyes of the other Ashdene Ridge kids diaries. Each one of these will be uploaded as the new entry of Skye's is uploaded so you can see how the other kids feel about the events that have taken place.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two – Rick's entry**

Dear Diary,

I feel so bad for Skye. I really do. She's the sweetest kid I think I've ever met. She is so cheerful all the time. I mean given that her parents died yesterday and yet she didn't even cry once today, a day she would have spent with her family, I'm amazed. She's so strong willed. I had to ask Mike and May-Li about the raggedness of her hair. Apparently she cut it short last night in a moment of distress. She hasn't done any permanent damage and May-Li fixed it up.

Skye says I remind her of her brother. I'm not sure if that's a good thing as it might be distressing for her. Mind you it might be a good thing as then at least she has someone looking out for her. I'm glad she already knows Harry. It will make the transition easier for her. They seem to get on well. They spent the whole time ice skating together, laughing and joking and when one of them fell over they dragged the other one down too. It was quite funny if you knew that they were just having a bit of fun, but probably looked bad from an outsider's point of view.

Anyway, I got the usual present from mum and dad. A shirt. Like can they not be any more inventive. I mean I know its limited what with being in prison but still. Anyway, all in all today has been a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three – Tee's entry**

Dear Diary,

So Skye was upset earlier. I think everything is getting to her. I mean she's only been here a week and now her brother is coming back for a visit and all that. I think it's just a bit of a shock for her. Plus Bailey made it out to seem like it was Skye's fault she dropped her bowl but it wasn't. It was totally his fault. He ran into her.

Anyway, she asked why I was in care and… I told her. I mean I've never told the younger ones why I'm here. Not by choice anyway. Harry already knew but Floss and Mo they don't know. Yet I choose to tell her the truth about why I was here. About dad. I think I did it because she needed help. And I was the only one available to help. She was just in need of a friend. I think Skye will do fine here at Ashdene. She seems really nice and friendly and she tries to get on with everyone, which is difficult at the best of times. I hope today goes well for her.

While she is out with her brother, I'm off into town with Carmen for some shopping. That will be fun as we can spend our Christmas money.

Love,

Tee xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Four – Johnny's entry**

Dear Diary,

The little kids always get the best deals. There is this young man in our living room, waiting for Skye apparently. Tee thinks he must be Skye's brother Rhydian as she is supposed to be seeing him today but he looks too old for that and he doesn't look much like his sister if he is her brother. I mean ok they have green eyes and brown hair but he's at least 6 feet tall and Skye is barely 4 feet. In fact I think she is 3 feet something or other. Anyway he's too tall to be her brother. I think he's either some social worker for her or a potential foster parent. I mean no one will want Skye to be here too long. She's young and cute and she can be fostered easily as she's so cheerful and smiley. I hate it when the younger kids who have only just got here get fostered before me and Tee. It's just not fair. We've been waiting longer. But we come together, that's the rules.

Johnny.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five – Floss's entry**

Dear Diary,

It's not fair. Skye gets the day off school while we all have to go in. She's not even sick or anything.

May-Li didn't believe I was ill. She made me go to school anyway. Why does Skye get special treatment than me? She's not even that nice. Just because she's new. Well I didn't get special treatment. She shouldn't even.

Harry told me it's because she has something to do, but I bet she will just sleep all day.

Love Floss

**A/N: this is quite an important but short chapter as it shows what Floss thinks of her roommate. It also suggests that Skye won't have an easy time after all that's happened. Indie :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Six – Mike's entry**

Dear Diary,

Its heart wrenching when you realise a child has been sexually abused. Especially if they don't realise it themselves. Skye, when she finally came out of hiding, looked so confused and sad when she told us she thought it had something to do with daddy. It's even more upsetting when you realise she's going to have a medical examination and lots of grown up questions thrown at he to see what she knows. She's nine for goodness sake and her father was abusing her. Rhydian said he always wondered if something was going on but was never certain and Skye had never seemed bothered by it before.

And it gets worse because the older kids, the ones she is close too, Tee and Rick mostly they need to know so they don't touch her and make her run. How I'm going to tell those two my suspicions I don't know. They both think the world of her.

The front door has opened, I suppose I had better go tell everyone to be mindful of Skye when she gets back from the cremation. Poor girl. It isn't her day,

Mike


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven – Carmen's entry**

Dear diary,

I feel really bad. Yesterday Mike sat us down in small groups depending on age and told us some horrid news. I really feel for Skye, she shouldn't have to go through what she is. She's nine years of age. Us older kids were told the truth. That they think her dad hurt her and we have to be gentle and careful around her. Don't hurt her and if she runs away from something we do, don't ever repeat it. If what they think is true, I would hate to be them and have to explain to Skye. Mind you if they tell Skye the truth, she'll tell Harry and then the whole house will know the truth. At least I won't have to keep it a secret.

It's awful to think that these sort of things do happen in a family and no-one ever knows and the kids are too young or scared to speak up about it. I had to tell Floss to shut up this morning because she was moaning that Skye got another day off and she didn't. How do you tell a seven year old that her roommate has been abused? You can't. So Floss will just have to deal with it.

Love Carmen xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight – May-Li's entry**

Dear Diary,

Today has been the most stressful day working at Ashdene Ridge so far. I can deal with Tyler's pranks, Jody and Carmen fighting but not this. Watching as they put a small, innocent girl into unconsciousness so that they could prod her, inspect her, run tests to see if she was whole and innocent or just innocent.

The wait was so agonisingly long and when we finally got the results back Skye wasn't even there. It was just me and Rhydian and the news wasn't good. When she came back after talking to the social worker I went out and talked to Lucy about the results and ask a doctor to go through it with her as well. Just that short walk Skye made through the cubicle to her brother broke my heart that at some point one of us was going to have to tell her.

I had wanted to do it but Rhydian insisted it would be better coming from someone she truly loves and knows will protect her through everything that happens. When I got back, he was emotionally drained. Skye was a crying mess. The hospital think she has shock and wants to keep an eye on her mental stability. She's nine for goodness sake. Her mental stability is being back here at Ashdene with her friends and at school.

It's just not good and tomorrow… tomorrow Mike and I have to break the news Skye is coming back for week to the kids and that will cause questions to emerge,

May-Li xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine - Harry's entry**

Dear Diary,

Skye's back! I'm so happy she's back. At least she will play with me rather than demand me around like Floss does. She walked into school as the bell went but she looked so happy to be back at school and when her friends saw her it was funny to see them all run out the line and hug her. Shame they all ended up in lunchtime detention for not lining up and being quiet.

Skye waved at me when she spotted me. She looks happy and not upset. Mind you she could be hiding her feelings which isn't good. I made sure to talk to her at break time as it must be hard for her to come back to school for the first time since her mum and dad died. She asked if I wanted to play with her, Gem, Lauren and Ella. They were playing hide and seek so I decided to join in. It was good fun and gave me an opportunity to talk to Skye alone.

She told me she just wants to forget about it all. Which I can understand.

Harry


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten – Carmen's entry**

Dear Diary,

Oh my god! I just have to tell you what I've found out. Skye's infertile. That evil dad of hers has obviously hurt her so badly she can't have kids. Oh, I didn't mean to tell her what it meant for her. I didn't even know she was infertile. Mike never said anything to anyone. Oh, Mike. I should probably tell him that I know. I know he'll tell me I need to keep it a secret but it's so hard to do. Like, I'm the only one trusted with this secret. Harry was so engrossed in the documentary he didn't realise that Skye was even upset until I called out after her.

Oh, I feel so bad. I didn't mean to tell her. Harry's trying to get her out her room but she just won't leave and it's all my fault. Oh. I need to tell Mike.

Love Carmen xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven – Ryan's entry**

Dear Diary,

So I've finally got to meet the infamous Skye Walker. I don't even think she realises that her name is a star wars pun because I had to restrain myself from making jokes about it. Anyway she's a sweet girl. Good friends with Harry too so I kind of feel like I need to protect her. Especially after her news today. Imagine… being unable to have kids at nine. Poor girl. Plus everyone just stared at her and didn't say anything supportive. I had to take her out of the room. It just felt wrong leaving her stood there staring at us all. She started crying as well later. It's a good job the others weren't there to see it otherwise she really wouldn't be able to face everyone. I just feel so bad for her. Here's me, fending off thieves who stole everyone's money and here is a young girl facing a life of unknowns. It's just not good,

Ryan


End file.
